


The Morning After (The Destiny and Chicken Remix)

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reacted really well to Merlin wearing a dress. Really, <i>really</i> well. Which poses...cleaning problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (The Destiny and Chicken Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Manservant's New Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442376) by [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine). 



> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this.
> 
> A huge thank you to J for being a great beta and encouraging me through my remix angst.
> 
> Claudine, I really enjoyed reading all of your fic. I couldn't resist the crossdressing, as it's such a huge kink of mine. I hope you enjoy this remix!

Betta was up to her elbows in soapy water when the king’s manservant appeared in the doorway, his arms full of red satin.

“What is that you’ve got there?” she demanded and added, because it was hot and she had been up half the night with her baby, “Can’t you see I’ve got enough to be going on with?”

“Oh, um, there’s no rush.” Merlin shuffled closer. “It’s a—it’s a dress.”

“Do I look like I’m blind? Whose is it, then, so I know where to send it once it’s done?”

Merlin blushed and had to clear his throat. “It belongs to—to the, er, Lady Joanna.”

Betta raised her eyebrows. “And how did you come by it?”

“I—I—” Merlin stammered, casting his eyes about the room as though hoping a useful excuse would leap out at him.

“Never mind, love,” Betta said, taking pity on him. “Far be it from me to question what goes on in the king’s chambers. If he’s taken a fancy to Joanna—”

“He has _not_!” Merlin exclaimed, indignant.

“I won’t go gossiping about it, will I? Now bring it here.”

Merlin approached, and Betta removed her water-wrinkled hands from the tub to take the dress from him. She looked it over and tutted. “Goodness me—what is all this?”

Merlin’s blush increased, spreading onto his ears. “Just a—just a bit of chicken grease.”

“Chicken grease? What was she doing, then—sticking a chicken bone between her legs?”

Merlin made an odd hiccupping sound and started coughing violently. Wheezing, he steadied himself against the wall. “I—I hardly think—”

Betta patted his back. “I’ve had five babies, love. You’ll not fool me with your talk of chicken grease. Besides, according to all I’ve heard, the king’s cock can’t be compared to a chicken bone.”

Merlin had another coughing fit.

“Go and get a drink of ale from the buttery, lad,” Betta said, shooing him towards the door. “You’ll put me behind if you keep standing about here gossiping—I’ve got all the linens to do yet. Oh, and if you should happen to see his majesty, you might tell him to get the lady undressed first, the next time. It’s none so easy to clean satin, and how I’ll get these stains out, I really can’t say.”

*

“But I want you _in_ the dress,” Arthur complained, pouting. He tried to pull Merlin closer, eager to get his hands on the silky fabric, to ruck it up around Merlin’s waist and see his cock.

Merlin batted him away. “No, I am taking it off first. Otherwise you’ll get excited and spend too soon and the dress will be ruined.”

“It won’t be ruined.” Arthur got an arm around Merlin’s waist and received a kick to the shin. He yelped and retreated slightly. “You can have it washed again. And besides, I’m not a little boy—I won’t spend before I even get inside you.” He rubbed at Merlin’s thigh. “I’m going to give you a good, hard fuck first.”

Merlin swallowed, eyes slipping shut, but then he jolted backwards. “No, no, no. I am not taking it to Betta and having to explain all about chicken bones and cocks again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sometimes, Merlin.” Arthur palmed himself, impatient. Merlin was already wet for him. He’d bent him over the edge of the bed earlier, fingering his clutching little hole, before sending him off, shivery and stumbling, to put on the dress. “You can wash it yourself, then.”

“What? No!” Merlin glared. “I have enough to do running around after you all day.”

“Only because you’re lazy.” Arthur caught a glimpse of one of Merlin’s nipples above the low neckline of the dress. It made him hot—hotter than he was already—and he stalked forward, dropping his voice as he said, “It is your duty to serve me, Merlin. To serve me in the dress, if that’s what I want.”

“You are spoiled.” Merlin scrambled further up the bed, pawing at the buttons and eyeing Arthur’s cockhead, which was getting wet and sticky. “And arrogant. And—”

“Leave. The dress. On.” He managed to get a hand on Merlin’s thigh. Merlin kicked him again.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur whined, and he had to rut against the sheets for a moment to try and relieve some of the building pressure. 

Merlin’s mouth fell open a little and his cheeks flushed as he watched Arthur. “Just wait a minute,” he managed at last, sounding ragged, “I’ll take it off and then—”

“I will _buy you a new dress_ ,” Arthur growled, springing and pinning Merlin down. Merlin was slippery in the dress, writhing against him, and Arthur groaned, watching his prick smear against the smooth fabric. “I’ll buy you a new dress every damned day, if you want. Just—just let me get—”

Merlin made a noise of pent up arousal and irritation, and then spread his legs. Arthur was so eager that he thrust wildly for a few seconds, banging up against Merlin’s hole before he finally calmed down enough to push inside. 

Merlin made another noise—one Arthur had heard before and was quite partial to—and then managed to gasp, “Fine, but they can’t all be red. Just because you— _unh_ —happen to like— _oh_ —”

Arthur gathered great handfuls of the rich satin, using it to drag Merlin further onto his cock. Crimson for the next one, he thought. And a nice vermillion after that.


End file.
